


Five Resurrections That Weren't

by Kyra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five resurrections that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Resurrections That Weren't

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from dollsome.

**1.**

"I can't believe you killed me," Jonathan says. "That's seriously, like, hardcore."

"Yeah," says Andrew, and fidgets in his chair. "Good thing we had that resurrection spell all set up. The-- the one you asked me to do. It's so weird that it makes you forget things like that." When he looks back, Jonathan's still watching him.

 **2.**

Balance must be maintained is what Giles said. The universe always finds a way.

Buffy closes her eyes as her mom strokes her hair and pretends she can't remember what Dawn looked like with all her blood on the outside.

 **3.**

"So it's all okay!" Willow says, high and bright. "Because the spell worked, and spells are for emergencies, and this was an emergency. Right, baby?" She squeezes Tara's hand. Tara doesn't say anything then, or when Willow gets up from the couch to go to the bathroom.

"... Tara?" Buffy says gently. Tara doesn't move, just keeps looking at a spot in the air three inches to the left of Xander. Her face is blank and still, but the longer they look at it, the more it seems like behind it there's something... moving.

 **4.**

The air in the library still smells like interdimensional portal -- chalky and kind of burnt -- when Kendra says for the third time, "no, they called the paramedics. That vampiress couldn't kill me."

"But she did," says Buffy. "Here. She did kill you."

The library door bangs open and everyone turns as Faith wanders through. Kendra's hand goes to her stake. Faith looks at her.

"Who's she?"

Giles takes off his glasses.

"Oh dear."

 **5.**

Xander doesn't let Anya touch him for twelve-and-a-half days after she comes back. Not until Willow's checked her out, and Giles has checked her out and everyone has triple-checked everything that would say she's a ghost or a vampire or a shapeshifting demon of any kind.

"This is ridiculous," Anya says, fidgeting, as Willow brings a Stone of Damocles near her face to see if it changes color. "Do you know how long it took me to come back? And then to find you all, with your galavanting off to foreign continents to do heaven knows what?"

They've given her a bedroom in Giles's big home for wayward slayer girls that's not quite as big as she might have wanted, but she supposes it will do. She's walking out of this room to go brush her teeth when she almost runs into Xander in the hall outside.

"Xander!" she says, because she's startled. "Why are you loitering in hallways?" But then he looks at her and she stops talking. He could always do that, him and his looks.

When Anya does touch him after twelve-and-a-half days, she reaches up to Xander's face and slides her palm up over his jaw to the hair at his temple. He closes his eyes and lets out a long shuddering sigh.

"You were dead," he says.

"I know," she says. "But you didn't think being mortal would keep me from having a contingency plan, did you?"

When he opens his eyes, she makes sure she's smiling, and when he kisses her it's warm and sweet and makes her tingle all the way down to her toes.


End file.
